


Danny Peaks

by GreyRabbit94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRabbit94/pseuds/GreyRabbit94
Summary: Brian is bored as hell while him and his family are stuck inside their house due to a huge storm flooding his neighborhood. The power goes out and he finds himself alone with......something.





	Danny Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is another creepypasta I came up with. I'll be uploading it to the site itself but I don't know if it will make it through tbh. They have gotten strict there and I wanna post this somewhere. 
> 
> I'll be uploading cosplays and drawings of Danny at a later date.

Thunder rumbled across the night sky as the lightening illuminated the dark. Rain had been pouring for days now and the neighborhoods were flooding rapidly. There was nothing to do, and no where to go. Thank God Brian's house sat on top of one of the largest hills in the town, so him and his family would be safe from the rapids rushing the streets a few blocks below.

His brown eyes clouded over in boredom as he sat beside the window sill glaring at the rain as if his stare could cease its rampage. Lazily he drug his fingers through his dyed black hair wishing he could touch it up.. His brown roots had grown in by an inch in the last few weeks and it was starting to bother his OCD. Not to mention the chipped scarlet polish on his nails. His entire look was washing away like the leaves outside his window. It was all because of this stupid rain. 

Anger bubbled inside of his heart as he tried his best to block out the sound of his father's radio. Smooth jazz played from the vintage machine gracing his fathers ears. The snap of his sausage shaped fingers mimicked the rhythm as the fat man rocked in his old Rockwell chair. Brian rolled his eyes before he shot out of his spot by the window. The clank of his hip chains smacked against the wooden tables glass top captured his dads attention. His fathers rhythm stopped as a set of green orbs locked onto the boy. His eyes glimmer with love as he smiled gently at his son. 

Hard to believe these two were related. Father and son were so different. Brian was only sixteen years of age and had yet to have a job, did poorly in school and had quite the fashion sense. His anger seemed to get the best of him in most cases. Unlike his father who was kind hearted and generous. He was practically a genius too, being the owner of his own tech company. He was a man of many accomplishments and it showed by the awards and trophies on the wall. The only award that Brian had ever managed to earn was third place in an art competition. The state finals involving many schools around his state, and he came in third. It was an amazing achievement according to his mother and father but he did not agree. First place should have been his, the judges were just biased because he had quite the grim art style. 

"Why are ya making such a fuss kiddo, its just a lil rain. Take a load off! How about this, we can grab your mah and have a lil marshmallow roast in the ole fireplace!" His thumb pointed towards the back of the house. The creaking groans of the weathering wood made Brian's skin crawl as his eyes narrowed at the darkness covering the old room. No matter how old he was he always hated the back rooms. It always had a weird vibe to it. Thunder crashed around them and in the blink of an eye they were consumed by darkness. 

A soft voice echoed down the stairs as Brian stumbled over the living rooms area rug. "Jimbo, the breaker needs a good shaking, you think you can do it with that leg of yours?" Brian's father let out an audible sigh as he pulled his phone from the table beside him. He flipped the light on looking at his swollen leg. "Brian, son ya think you can go to the basement for me and reset the breaker, I don't think I can get down them steps." Brian huffed in protest but agreed nonetheless. 

Grumbing to himself the teen turned on his light as well before he headed to the basement. The creaking of the old wood under his feet were like cries of protest to his weight. He was constantly worried he would be shaped like his father one day so he wouldn't eat the way he needed. It was something he would never admit but anytime the floor whined under his foot he felt the anxiety clawing at his mind. 

He tried his best to ignore the squeaky floorboards and made his way to the basement. The light on his phone hardly showed four feet in front of him. The darkness crept up behind him as he opened the door to the cellar. His eyes widened as he felt his heart race in his chest. Anxiety once again tugged at the back of his mind. Something feral inside of him urged him to turn back and flea but he knew that if the lights remained off the house would be a terror all night. His phone battery only lasted so long after all.

Hesitantly Brian stepped down the stairs, the dust around him crowded his nostrils forcing him into a sneezing fit. Watering eyes tried to see the floor of the basement but nothing showed. This was terrible. Stepping down once more he gripped the railing as he swallowed his fear. "Remember what professor Guningham said.... fear is all in the mind.." Brian closed his eyes as he took another step but his foot met with nothing but air. His heart leapt into his throat as he fell through the stairs, a scream of shock escaped his lips. The hard ground was to be expected below but instead he was met with the stinging cold of water. 

His entire body submerged in the murky bog water that flooded his basement. Fear racked through his body as he kicked his way to the surface. In a panicked rage the teen held tight to his phone as he forced his way to the base of the stairs trying to get back to a dry surface. If their house was flooded they needed to evacuate now. He gasped out feeling his body tire from the fight with the disgusting water as he rushed up the stairs. He skipped the missing step and tumbled into the hall. The hard floor smacked him in the face as he cried out in pain. 

"Dad the basement is flooded we need to call for help!" Silence was all he was met with. Now that he thought about it his father was very attentive and the first cry would have sparked a response immediately. He was met with nothing twice now. A Grimm feeling washed over the terrified teen as he quickly shuffled to his feet. Worried eyes scanned the hall as his grip on his cell tightened. The phone was deemed useless due to the fact it was submerged in water but it still held that safety to it. Subconsciously obviously. It was foolish. 

Gritting his teeth together the teen peered into the living room where his father once sat, holding his breath as he hide in the darkness. Something was on the floor by the chair. 

His attention was pulled to a dim light on the floor that was partially sheidled by a couch pillow. Wide eyes locked onto the phone as he crept along the wall slowly growing closer to the phone with every passing second. Shaking hands reached out as he gripped the pillow, using it to pull the phone closer. 

His eyes moved along the room, tracing the outline of the shadows to see if he noticed anything that wasn't familiar to him before exposing himself to the light. As quick as his fingers could he switched off the light and dimmed the screen. Pulling his shirt over the phone so his position wasn't compromised. He then quickly dialed emergency services. 

"Nine one one, what is the location of your emergency? Hello?"

Brian's blood ran cold as ice as his face paled over. Watering eyes focused on something tall and lanky that stood in the darkest part of the room. Lightning flashed and he was met with a gruesome sight 

Milky white eyes that belonged to a pale blueish gray figure stared down at him. The creature must have been seven feet tall and had matted black hair that stuck out in random directions. His body was covered in blue veins and he looked as though he was floating in the river for weeks. Water drenched his form as he flexed his claw like fingers, each digit cracked with the motions. The creature opened his mouth, exposing a set of sharp teeth as if to say he was going to make a meal of the teen. He cranes his neck to the side eyeing brians quaking body through crooked bangs as a black clay like substance slowly poured out from behind the shark like teeth. Clay and bog water trickled down his lips and onto his jaw covering the room in a rotten odor. The liquid bubbled as the thing gurgled out something incomprehensible. 

That did it... his brain had cracked. Brian let out a scream as he ran for the stairs clutching the cell for dear life. Sloppily darting up the stairs, the smacked into the pole a few times on his way up. Gripping the table at the top of the stairs he slammed it down the steps as a barrier to stop the creature before he vanished into the bedroom closest to him. Slamming the door shut he forced the dresser onto its side with a loud bang blocking the door. 

He brought the phone to his face breathing out weakly as he managed to whisper out his address. A soft plea in his shaking voice trembled out weakly sent shivers down the operators spine. Dark eyes, petrified, stared at the pouring rain and he knew he was trapped.

\------------

Sirens cried around the officers as they attempted to sail through the rapids. Their boats quickly approached the house the call had come from. The operator had long since lost the call. The last thing she heard was a splash and something bubbling before the line went dead. The winds tore through the police, whipping them back and fourth as they struggled to reach the front door. 

When they finally managed to break into the house they all were shocked to see the entire living room covered in mud and clay. Black gunk dripped down the walls like fresh blood but no one was home. The only thing they found was the phone that was used to call for help.


End file.
